1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a Near Field Communication (NFC) function and an operating method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device and ways to monitor operation of wirelessly transceiving with other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in electronic communication, electronic devices such as cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. have become necessities of a modern society, and provide an important means for delivering rapidly changing information. Such devices are typically conveniently operated through Graphic User Interface (GUI) environments implemented on a touch screen, and thus provide a variety of information, network access and multimedia.
In order to provide the various functionalities desired by consumers, a user device includes various electronic components configured to provide the various functions. For example, a user device may include a stereo speaker module to provide a listening-to-music function that uses stereo sounds. Similarly, the user equipment (UE) includes a camera module to provide a photo shooting functions. Furthermore, the UE includes a communication module to provide a communication function with another electronic device via a network.